


Oliver Yoon Consumes!

by MaxItasca (Slickster46)



Series: Oliver Yoon Consumes! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Macro/Micro, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickster46/pseuds/MaxItasca
Summary: Hyun-Beom (Oliver) Yoon is settling into domestic life with his girlfriend Angela Marcos, despite his checkered past.But he'll soon find out that old habits die hard, when Angie becomes the subject of his ravenous man eating hunger. Can Oliver tame his dark nature for the sake of his love? Or is this a case of hunger winning out over heart?
Relationships: Angie Marcos/Oliver Yoon
Series: Oliver Yoon Consumes! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737790
Kudos: 14





	Oliver Yoon Consumes!

**Author's Note:**

> @Pip_Sobs on twitter did a lovely commission of these two! Check it out right here! https://twitter.com/Pip_Sobs/status/1258052325991538689?s=20
> 
> Feel free to comment what you think of this story!  
> Stay safe and wash your hands!

Oliver Yoon was no stranger to the feeling of hunger. Being able to grow to gigantic proportions took a lot of energy, and that translated to needing a lot of calories. Even when he wasn’t dwarfing skyscrapers, his body still needed more energy than most. 

He placed a hand over his stomach to try and quiet the grumbling. His eyes shifted to the other cubicles in close proximity to his own. No one looked up from their computer screens. A sigh passed Oliver’s lips as he reached into his pocket. Slowly, he slid out a Snickers and huddled over his own desk. He unwrapped it, careful not to make too much noise. 

With his mouth opened wide, Oliver shoved the entire king sized chocolate bar in his mouth. He barely bothered to chew, electing instead to soften it by smashing the bar against the roof of his mouth. It went down, almost completely intact, save for being flattened. 

Food was strictly forbidden in the stacks. But, he was certain if his bosses knew the choice was between a few crumbs on the desk or eating about a dozen of his coworkers, they’d make the exception. 

Oliver made a note to himself that towards the end of his shift he’d place his usual big order at DeVaughn’s. 

“I hope Angie is ok with eating pizza tonight.” he mumbled to himself. 

While Oliver was always happy to cover food for the household, it did mean that he decided all the meals in the house. Angela, his live-in girlfriend, had to adjust to his eating habits. Though she never said anything vocally, Oliver couldn’t help but worry she was going to burn out on take out and all you can eat buffets.

“Mr.Yoon…” a voice called. 

Oliver swiveled around to a pair of DD sized breasts in his face. 

“Oops, sorry about that.” the voice giggled as her chest rose out of Oliver’s full screen of vision. 

Now he could see who they belonged to. Standing over him in a tight crop top blouse, with a very loosely tied lattice in the front, was the floor manager from HR Tina, making her rounds. 

Tina had been trying to get Oliver to have sex with her since he came on. Admittedly that was because Oliver would flirt his way out of write ups his first few weeks on the job, but that was just flirting. Oliver made it clear he was in a committed relationship, but Tina still wanted a taste. Since then Oliver made a point to always follow the employee handbook. The last thing he wanted was to be busted by Tina, who might feel inclined to demand a favor in exchange for her silence.

“Hi, Tina.” Oliver said scratching his neck awkwardly, “Doing a floor sweep, I’m guessing?”

“Yep! Just checking that everyone is in compliance with the dress code, and that there’s no contraband on the floor.” 

He smirked a cheeky grin wide enough to hide his crimes, “Me? With contraband? Never!”

But Tina still scanned him up and down, looking for any infraction he could’ve been violating. 

“I see you’ve got those gauges at a nice size now. I don’t think they always were though.” She mentioned off hand.

“Nope. They’re always under a half inch. Just like the dress code says.” 

“Then I guess everything is all in order here.” Tina’s tone was notably deflated. 

“Awesome. I’ll get back to work then.” Oliver said circling back around to face his computer monitor.

Tina lingered behind him momentarily before finally giving up and continuing her rounds.  
Oliver let out a sigh after she finally left him alone. Another strong growl rumbled from his belly. He put his hand over his stomach again in an attempt to silence it. 

The end of his shift couldn’t have come soon enough. Oliver’s stomach rumbling had only intensified as the afternoon dragged on endlessly. After he clocked out for the day, Oliver nearly sprinted across the parking lot to his car. He’d placed his order at DeVaughn’s about 40 minutes before his shift ended, and if he timed his route just right he’d get to the restaurant right as they boxed up his order for pick up. 

Like a bat out of hell, Oliver went flying from the parking lot and across town to the design district. After stopping at DeVaughn’s he made a B-line for home where Angie was already waiting. 

The two lived in a modern, two story condo in the design district, close to Angie’s work. They’d gotten quite an amazing deal on it thanks to the owner, an acquaintance of Oliver’s. He’d helped him get rid of a sleazy lawyer, a mutual annoyance of his old boss. The one thing he did miss about the gang life was it had a lot more perks like that. 

One of the biggest perks he missed was an endless food supply, in the form of snitches, rival gang members, and anyone else he made themselves an enemy of the big boss, Yo. It was a fantastic symbiosis. Yo needed people to disappear without a trace, and Olie could easily make that happen. He spent a lot less money on food back then.

When he started dating Angie however, Oliver realized that gang life had far more drawbacks than perks, especially when you had someone you cared about to look after. So he left, went straight, and even got an office job.

Now instead of long nights of breaking up bar brawls and keeping look out for cops, he got to come home to a loving girlfriend and quiet evenings. 

Oliver managed to tap the key fob to the doorknob of his condo by bumping his hip against the door. His hands were too full of hot cheesy Chicago style pizzas to dig through his pockets. Carefully he reached down and turned the knob, pushing his way into the living room. 

“Hey, Ange! I’m home with dinner!” He called as he closed the door behind him. 

Oliver walked directly to their dining room table, which was on the far wall opposite of the front door. After sitting the pizzas down, he turned to the living room. Angie was sprawled out on the living room floor in front of the couch, face down. Glitter was tangled messily in the curls of her hair. Markers were scattered all around her body. On their small autmen, was a stack of colorful hand made posters, decorated with glitter and Angie’s handwriting. 

Oliver just smiled and rolled his eyes. He strutted over to the living room, crouching by her side. 

He placed a hand on her back, “What did they ask you to do this time?” 

Angie barely stirred but she answered, “Posters for the end of the quarter meeting.” 

“And you said yes?” 

“No… Carla volunteered me cause she said I have the best handwriting.” 

“And after she volunteered you, you agreed to do it?” 

Angie was silent for a long time after that before letting out a muffled, “Yeah.” 

“Alright, Picaso. After this no more special work favors for the rest of the month. Deal?” he said, gently rubbing her back. 

“What?” Angie lifted her head from the ground. As her eyes met his, she could see the resolve in them. It was phrased as a question, but Oliver wasn’t asking. He offered his hand to help her up from the ground.

“Olie! Come on! You know I still have the company picnic later this month. I already volunteered to make finger sandwiches, I can’t back out of that now! I’ll look like a flake.” 

She took his hand reluctantly. In a very smooth motion, he pulled Angie to her feet as he stood up. She stood eye level with the top of his abdomen so she aimed those big brown eyes up in his direction.

“Oh no. A few people you barely know will have a sort of negative opinion of you. How tragic.” 

Angie kept staring up at him, sinking her chin into his stomach. It was her classic move when she wanted to get her way with him. He knew if she kept it up, he’d crack, so instead he turned his head away from her.

“C’mon, Olie. I’m making pinwheels! You love my pinwheels.” she huffed.

“I don’t want them to get the idea that you’ll work for free.” he said flatly. 

“I promise, I won’t let things get out of hand like before. This is the American newsroom. Not club promoting and favor running.” 

“Everything’s got a dark side Ange.” he sighed, rubbing a hand through her curls. Oliver managed to shake some glitter out of her hair. He looked back down at her to see she was sticking her tongue out at him.

“C’mon Ange. You know I don’t want things to be like they were with Syndigo.” 

“And they won’t be Olie, I promise! It’s just a couple of posters and some finger sandwiches. Nothing crazy.”

Another rumbling growl bubbled in the pit of Oliver’s stomach. The pizza’s savory scent had made the journey from the dining room table to the living room, not that it had very far to go. It was too enticing to ignore, but he knew Angie wouldn’t just drop this and let him eat in peace. So he tried for a compromise. 

“Fine. But after that, they’ve used up any favors for the next 2 months. No homework projects, no potlucks, and no late night overtime shifts. Deal?” 

Angie closed her eyes for a moment to think. 

“Hm. Deal.” she said relenting. She lifted her chin out of his abdomen and took a step back. 

“Awesome. Now, let’s go eat, pretty lady. You know you don’t like cold pizza.” He leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Oliver tasted the light sweetness of coconut oil on her skin. 

All of a sudden he didn’t want to pull away. His feet locked in place and his hands started to tremble slightly. The pounding of his own heartbeat echoing in his ears, like primal drums, and a tiny bead of sweat formed at the base of his neck. Oliver’s vision doubled briefly then harshly sharpened. 

Angie took another step back, when Oliver didn’t move from the kiss. His eyes seemed glazed over. 

She looked at him curiously, “Olie? Are you there?”

Angie’s voice rang clear as a bell in his head, and the drums of his heart stopped. Oliver blinked and started rubbing his eyes. The sudden sharpening of his vision made his head throb with pain. 

“Yeah… Sorry Ange. I think I’m so hungry I got a migraine.” he said rubbing his forehead, “My stomach’s been growling all day long. It’s why I had to get my usual from DeVaughn's.”

“Well, let’s dig in! I know you’ve got to be ready to stretch out and relax.” 

Angie walked to the kitchen to grab them both some paper plates and drinking glasses. Oliver’s heartbeat was still slowing down. He reached to scratch the back of his neck nervously, but as his fingers touched his skin he could feel the small beads of sweat that had started to form. Angie had begun setting their plates. He walked over to her hesitantly. 

As he strided up beside her, he leaned down again and gave her a peck on the cheek. Angie smiled warmly and Oliver felt a wave of relief wash over him. No strange reaction this time. It was just a fluke, whatever it was. 

He took a seat on the other side of the table, parallel with Angie. 

“Oh, wow! You got your big big order this time.” Angie said as she pulled out a two-litter from the plastic bag on the table. 

“Yeah. Told ya, I was starving all day long at work.” he said. 

Oliver reached for a box of pizza off the top of the 4 box stack. It was heavy and still hot. 

“You even got the wings and the garlic cheese knots! My favorite! Thanks babe!” 

But Oliver couldn’t say “you're welcome”. Angie looked to see that he was already half way through his first slice of pizza with a second slice in his hand at the ready. As he ate, he started to let himself grow bigger. 

By his 3rd slice, he was 8 feet tall. His clothes managed to grow with him this time, but stained all the same. Oliver opted to run up stairs and change into a pair of sweatpants and go shirtless for the rest of the night. At around seven slices in he was just over 12 feet and had to duck under the lower ceiling of the dining room, to get to the much higher ceiling of the living room. He still had three more pizza’s left to eat, so he was going to definitely need the space.

Angie only needed one slice and a garlic twist before she was full, while Oliver was polishing off deep dish pizza number three. At 18ft, he rested his back on the far wall of the living room, while his legs stretched across the floor and into the kitchen. His pants had started to rip at the thigh. Making his clothes grow too took much better concentration than he could manage at the moment. 

“Hey Ange? Mind passing me that last pizza box on the table?” He was far too big to fit into the dinning room anymore. 

“Of course babe!” she chimed. Angie picked up the pizza off of the table and walked to the living room.

She’d gotten used to navigating around Oliver’s size, ducking under his slightly bent legs when she entered the living room. As she came up to him between his legs, she reached the large box upwards. Oliver’s hand loomed over her. The next thing she knew, she was swept up gently into his finger tips. 

Oliver lifted her off the ground with ease, plopping her down on his exposed chest, right between his two pectorals. He flashed her a cheeky smile and gently rubbed the top of her head. Angie sat the pizza down in front of her. 

“Well you’re in a much better mood!” she said. 

“Eh. What can I say? I’m not quite myself when I’m too hungry.” Oliver picked up the pizza box. 

He dumped the last pizza into his mouth unceremoniously, swallowing instantly. Oliver continued to expand for a few more feet before finally stopping. Angie rose and fell with his chest, as he let out a deep sigh.  
Angie stood up and walked closer to his head. She planted a small kiss on the tip of his nose. 

“Well, I’m happy you’re feeling better big guy!” 

That tiny action was all it took to flip a switch in Oliver’s brain. Angela’s scent was overwhelming to him now. Despite the fact he’d just eaten, his stomach let out another growl. At the size he was it shook the walls of their apartment. 

Angie turned her head to look back at the source of the noise, “Huh? Are you really still hungry after all that?” 

She hadn’t even realized that Oliver’s demeanor had completely changed. Truth be told Oliver hadn’t completely realized his change either. All he knew is that more than anything he wanted to devour Angela. He snatched her up in his fingers again, hovering her over his face. 

Angie was confused but now she could see something was off. Oliver’s eyes had gone black, and his irises glowed green. The way he stared at her was unnerving. Not to mention he was grinning up at her with two rows of sharp teeth. 

“I guess I’m just ready for dessert!” he replied. 

“Uh, Olie, what are you doing?” She asked nervously.

“You look so tasty, Ange. You always look tasty and I can’t resist anymore. I’m going to eat you up!” 

Oliver parted his lips and started lowering Angela into his mouth. His hot breath washed over her in powerful waves, making it hard to keep her eyes open. 

“Oliver! Wait! No!” she pleaded as her feet closed the threshold of his lips and teeth. 

But her cries did nothing but make him hungrier. All Oliver could think about was how she would feel squeezing down his throat. Once Angela was waist deep into his mouth, he shut his lips around her midsection. 

“Mmm.” he moaned as his tongue slid across her legs. She was just as delicious as he’d hoped. Before he knew it he was sucking her deeper into his salivating mouth. 

“Come on, Oliver! Snap out of it!” Angie cried, “You don’t actually want to eat me do you?” 

In response he sucked her even deeper into his maw. Now he was up to her shoulders. His tongue lapped and rolled around her body constantly, tasting her, coating her clothes slick with saliva, which lightly clung to her skin, shifting slowly in resistance. Her taste, her texture, every move she made was paradise, and he couldn’t get enough.. 

Oliver’s tongue slid past his lips to cradle Angie’s head and shoulders, before excitedly enveloping her in his mouth. 

Angela found herself flat on her stomach in the smothering heat and darkness of Oliver’s maw, overflowing with thick saliva. His tongue battered her around the slick, dank interior. 

“Oliver! Think about what you’re doing!” She tried to reason. Angie could barely manage to speak in between being rough latherings. 

“If you eat me, I’ll-” 

Oliver cut her off with a violent swing of his tongue, slamming her into his cheek. He pressed her against the warm, smooth tissue with his tongue, greedily licking her up and down. 

“You’re so delicious Ange! I think you’re the best person I’ve ever tasted.” he exclaimed, the muscles in his mouth delicately contorting to form coherent speech around Ange. One second smothering and the next relative freedom, she fought to maintain her balance in the wildly shifting environment. Though, the assault gave her hope. For a moment it seemed like Oliver had come back to his senses. So Angela tried to reason with him one more time.

“Uh… Thank you? You can taste all you want,Olie! Just please don’t swallow me, deal?” 

“Heh. Always trying to negotiate. Not this time Angie. You’re too good to pass up!” With that Oliver titled his head back. 

Any hopes of escape fled Angie’s mind as the moist ground bottomed out and she went sliding downward. A loud, almost comical, “gulp!” resonated through her, and the soft, cloying walls of Oliver’s throat constricted in waves up her form. Fluid patterns of pressure rippling around her pushed deeper and deeper into the darkness, as his esophagus did the work of transporting her to his stomach. Tighter and tighter the lining closed in, and moments before Ange was certain she’d be crushed, she went tumbling down into dark emptiness, if briefly.

A soft tissue and mucky layer of bile cushioned her fall nicely, and the bulbous space not bigger than a garden shed felt like a jet hanger. The walls of Olliver’s stomach churned furiously around her. The sloshing of water and acids and half-digested muck and the intermittent releases of gas were enough to deafen Angie, and the smell of it all choked her.

“Oliver! Oliver please don’t keep me in here!” she screamed, but her voice drowned in all the noise. Not to mention, even if he could hear her, he was completely out of himself. She doubted if she could get through to him while he was like this. 

Another loud grumple erupted around her. Oliver’s stomach began filling up with warm digestive juices. 

“Oh no! No no no no! Oliver! Snap out of it please!” her voice shook with desperation. But the juices were rising fast and making quick work of her clothes, cleanly dissolving the fiber in a small ripple of activity up her skin. In a matter of seconds she was neck deep in acid and completely naked. Other than a small tingle on her skin, however, she seemed to be fine. 

Oliver rubbed his stomach happily as he felt the blips and gurgle of a belly well fed. The impact cannoned Angie into the back wall of his stomach, and as she gasped for air she inhaled a small bit of acid. It felt like eating an entire bag of sour skittles all at once, followed quickly by numbness, and again, not as unpleasant as expected.

“You really hit the spot, Angie. Thanks! It was just what I needed.” He said with a stretch, his voice booming through her. 

Angie didn’t bother to try and respond to that comment. She was too busy keeping her head above the bile. Another loud gurgle rang out, and the liquid started to drain. But before Angie could even feel relief she felt the strong pull of Oliver’s digestive track about to suck her even deeper into the abyss of her boyfriend. 

Convulsing muscles pulled her under the surface of the churning juices and down further into Oliver’s being. Speeding through his intestines, the last thing she could hear was a massive belch as she blacked out. 

Oliver’s eyelids felt heavier with each passing second. After a meal like that he was ready to take a good long nap. He let out another burp that shook the walls as Angie’s unconscious body snaked through him, and with a yawn, he was out like a light on the living room floor. 

When Oliver's eyes snapped open, after a night of deep dreamless sleep, he was still on the floor and still giant. But in the clarity of a good meal and rest, he very clearly remembered the prior night.

“No...no!” he mumbled to himself. Panic overtook his whole body. The next thing he knew was shaking. He wrapped his arms around himself to try stop the tremors. At this size his trembling would collapse the apartment around him.

“What have I… H-how could I… Angela!” The tears started soon after, splashing like bombs on the hardwood floor. He covered his face with his hands in shame and his face burned.

Oliver hadn’t cried like this since he lost his parents, and felt just as alone now as he did then. Choked sobs filled the empty apartment as he broke down. The bellowing was so loud he didn’t even hear the front door open and shut.

“Olie…?” She called from the doorway. 

His hands slid down his face. Angela was there standing right in front of him. In an instant he was shrinking back down. As soon as he could stand comfortably he rushed to hold her in his arms. 

He squeezed her tight to his chest, sobs subsiding slowly.

“So… last night really happened then?” Angie said muffled. Oliver released his grip on her and gently pulled away. 

He looked her up and down. She seemed to be in one piece. She had on her standard running gear; a light pink tank top with grey leggings. But Oliver could tell she hadn’t been actually jogging while she was out. 

“When I woke up in bed this morning, not digested, I was hoping it was all just some strange fever dream. I got down stairs and saw you in the same place you were last night. It threw me for a loop. So I took a walk to clear my head.” 

Oliver’s expression was unreadable. He turned away from opting to sit on the staircase in between the dining and living room. He put his head back in his hands and let out a sigh.

A long silence hng between the two of them. Angie could hear the sounds of the morning commuters, chugging along through traffic. During her walk she’d called into work to take the day off. She figured, dream or not, she’d need a personal day. 

“That’s… never happened to me before.” Oliver finally started voice shaking. 

“My mom never told me about anything like this happening. I don’t know how to fix it or when it’ll happen again. If it’ll happen again. I know nothing about what’s going on. But I know I never want it to happen again.” 

Angie joined him on the staircase. Despite all that happened she sat right by his side. Oliver was certain she’d be disgusted with him after what he did to her.He couldn’t even bring himself to make eye contact. 

“Well… let’s look at the positives here…” She started, “I’m alive for one thing! As far as I understood when people went into your mouth they didn’t come back at all.” 

“The whole thing might’ve just been a fluke then…” Oliver mumbled to himself. 

He looked over to Angie. She was staring at him with those big brown eyes he was weak to. A feeling of guilt overwhelmed his thoughts. 

“I don’t want to risk your life like that though! What if the next time this happens you don’t make it out alright?” 

Angie had been thinking about that herself, “Maybe we could do some research into what’s happening? Your mom couldn't have been the only size shifter left in the world, right?”

At that Oliver stood up quickly, “You’re right! I do have an old contact, I haven’t thought about them in a while, and they could’ve been completely full of shit, but it’s a start.” 

He reached into his pocket and dug out his phone. Having passed out without charging it, the phone didn’t have much life left, just enough to make this call. Oliver flipped through his contacts, but wasn’t scrolling for long before he came across the set of initials he was looking for. He pressed the dail button and put the phone to his ear hoping for an answer. 

He did it all so quick Angie didn’t get the chance to ask any questions. When she heard the distinctive click of someone answering, she knew her curiosity wouldn’t be sated until after the call finished. 

“Ah! Gutten Morgen Herr Yoon! It’s been a while since I’ve heard from you. I can’t thank you enough for that blood sample you gave me. It’s been invaluable to my research!” 

Angie was a bit taken aback to hear the voice on the other side had such a thick german accent. But Oliver continued the conversation unbothered. 

“Yeah, glad to help out. I’m actually calling cause I could use a little help myself… It has to do with my condition. You said you had a lot of old books and information about people like me.” 

“Yes, I do! And I certainly more than owe you for your assistance. Tell me a bit more about what you need to know. I can narrow it down to a specific book and have a digital copy sent right away.”

Oliver hesitated for a second. He wasn’t sure how much information he should divulge. This was personal and embarrassing for him and Angie. But the squeaky wheel gets the oil. So despite his feelings he decided to be forthcoming. 

“Well, it has to do with eating people and them sort of coming back…” 

“Hm…Did you not want them to come back?” The voice probed. 

“No! I’m happy they’re alright! I didn’t want to eat them in the first place but I just lost control. It’s like I was running on instincts.” 

“Ah, that’s quite a conundrum, but I do have a few old tomes on the subject that will be of help. I can tell you right off that the reason the person survived being eaten is due to your sheer will. You wanted them to be safe and your body reacted accordingly. But, if you didn’t want to devour them in the first place that presents a dangerous conflict of wills…” 

Oliver’s mouth bent into a deep frown, “‘Conflict of wills.’ What does that even mean?”

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. He was afraid that they might’ve been disconnected. 

“Let me put it this way, part of you wanted to eat this person and part of you did not. The part that did win in that scenario ate. Now let’s say the part of that wanted to eat that person also didn’t want to let them out again. You won in that scenario but I can’t guarantee that you’ll keep winning if you’re not of one mind, of one will-” 

The voice was cut off and Oliver could hear something like a slamming door in the background. 

“Al!” A completely new voice yelled. 

“I’ve made a breakthrough in the investigation but we gotta move quick! Call the Benz to the front, I can explain on the way!”

“Ah, well it seems like something urgent has come up. I’ll be certain to send those files over by the end of the day. Best of luck Mr.Yoon. Be sure to keep me updated on how things turn out for you!” 

“Damn it, Al! Hang up the phone and move your lazy as-” That was the last thing Oliver heard before the call disconnected. 

“Geeze, Olie who was that guy?” Angie finally asked. 

He scratched the back of his neck nervously, “Not, sure if I should tell you… He’s sort of high profile in the drug game, but he also has pretty big legit business. He told me he had a library of old books about people like me, and that he wanted to study my genes. I thought he was just a fetishist weirdo but, it looks like he actually knows his stuff. He’s gonna email some old books that might be helpful.” 

“Well that’s a pretty good start!” Angie said hopefully. 

“Yeah…” 

He put on a fake smile for her. Oliver’s mind was consumed with fear and worry. A small growl escaped from his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting more vore content on this account cause lord knows eka's isn't the easiest place on the eyes sometimes


End file.
